More Than One
by rosebud26
Summary: Written for the NCIS Chat List Challenge - Gibbs plus DiNozzo plus 1 Bed equals Cuddles! Pre-slash Gibbs/DiNozzo pairing.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, only like to write about them.

**Author's Notes:** My first story in a _long_ time. Writen for a NCIS Chat list challenge Gibbs+DiNozzo+1 bed =cuddles

This is pre-slash so if not your thing, turn back now. Thank you to Hilde for the beta, any remaining mistakes are my fault. Enjoy!

**More Than One**

It had been a long hard day but at least they had pretty much wrapped up the case, which had taken them to a small town about 200 miles southwest of D.C. The only problem Tony saw was that it was too late to drive back from where they were and that the one motel in town only had one room available. It seemed that with it being the off-season for tourists the motel had decided to do some renovating. Tony had shared a room with Gibbs in the past when they had been on a case so that wasn't it; the problem was that lately he had been having dreams about his boss. The kind of dreams he usually had about Playboy centerfolds or the latest hot young actress…or actor. Not that he was ready to admit that last part out loud to anyone.

"Well, at least we'll have separate beds," Tony thought.

Tony hung back, skimming the newspaper that had been left in the lobby as Gibbs checked them in. The sharp "DiNozzo" Gibbs barked out had him grabbing his bag and hurrying to catch up with his boss as he exited the lobby and marched towards their room. As he followed Gibbs into the room, Tony froze at the sight that greeted him. It was a bed. Just the one bed. Tony almost cursed out loud when he realized it was only a queen size one at that.

After dropping his bag on the bed, Gibbs turned to see Tony standing in the doorway. Still shocked at the fact that there was only one bed in the room, Tony completely missed the brief smile that crossed his boss' face before it changed back to the scowl that had been there for most of the day.

"Make up your mind, DiNozzo, in or out." Gibbs snapped, "Either way, shut the door."

"Sorry, Boss," Tony mumbled as he took a couple of steps inside and then closed the door.

"Just going to grab a quick shower." Gibbs said as he took some clean boxers and a t-shirt out of his overnight bag and headed towards the bathroom. Once the door shut his smile reappeared.

The click of the bathroom door closing jolted Tony out of his trance. Looking around the room he saw that the only other furniture was a nightstand on both sides of the bed, a dresser with a TV on top and a small table with one chair. Setting his bag on the table, Tony sat down in the chair his gaze never leaving the bed, which seemed to get smaller the longer he stared at it.

"Anthony, you are so screwed." Tony whispered. When he felt himself harden at the images that phrase brought to mind he looked down at his crotch and mumbled 'traitor'.

Hearing the shower turn off and knowing Gibbs would be out any minute, Tony jumped up and started rummaging through his own overnight bag. Realizing that the only thing he had to sleep in was a pair of boxers and no t-shirt; he closed his eyes and sighed.

"What else could go wrong?" he thought.

When Gibbs came out of the bathroom, Tony noticed that he looked more relaxed. Well, maybe not relaxed by most peoples standards but at least the scowl was gone from his boss' face.

"All yours," Gibbs said as he took his clothes over to his bag on the bed.

"Thanks," Tony mumbled as he ducked into the bathroom.

Not wanting to piss his boss off too much, Tony quickly showered and changed into his boxers. He had calmed down a bit by the time he exited the bathroom, so not looking towards the bed he crossed the room to put his clothes away. When Tony turned back around he paused for a second. Seeing Gibbs in bed, even though he was lying on his side, made it look even smaller than before. Taking a deep breath he went over and got into the other side of the bed. Glancing at the alarm clock he saw that it was almost midnight, Tony knew better than to ask if he could turn on the TV and figured it was better to try and sleep. He turned off the light and settled as close to the edge as possible just hoping, no scratch that, praying that he stayed in one position as he slept.

"Good night, Gibbs," Tony said quietly.

"G'night, Tony," Gibbs mumbled back as he turned off his lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

The next morning as Tony started to awaken, he thought he was still dreaming or maybe he was with another one of his dates. He could feel an arm around his middle and a warm body against his back. As he reached down with his hand to rub the arm that was wrapped around him and felt that it belonged to a man, his eyes flew open. Tony froze as he suddenly remembered where he was and who was in the bed with him. Seeing through the crack in the curtains that it was just starting to get light out, Tony looked at the alarm clock, 5:10 AM. Knowing that his boss would probably wake up at any moment Tony tried to slip out of bed only to have Gibbs' arm tighten around him.

When he was pulled even closer and could feel Gibbs' hardness pressed against his backside, Tony almost groaned out loud. Feeling his own erection growing Tony knew he had to get out of bed and fast. As he started to lift up Gibbs' arm and pull away from him Tony thought he heard him mumble something that sounded like his name and "Stay".

Just as he was about to give some excuse about having to use the bathroom, Tony noticed that Gibbs' breathing pattern had changed; he was no longer asleep. Not knowing what to do Tony let his body be pulled back and then Gibbs whispered in his ear.

"What? So I like to cuddle in the morning."

Tony turned and looked at Gibbs, their faces only inches apart.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Seriously," Gibbs said as he smiled. "That going to be a problem?"

Tony searched Gibbs' eyes for any hint of it being a joke before returning his smile.

"Nope," he answered as he settled his body back against Gibbs'. "No problem at all."

It wasn't until they were checking out that Tony discovered that there had been more than one room available.


End file.
